


Как ухаживать за учеником ситха

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Protego_Maxima



Series: Мини G-PG13_2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Юмор, здесь нет MPREG, кормление с рук, неправильное понимание человеческих брачных ритуалов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Написано по заявке: Сноук — инопланетянин, который не очень хорошо разбирается в человеческой биологии, но считает, что Хакс и Кайло могут произвести на свет очень способное потомство. Сноук поручает Хаксу начать ритуал ухаживания за Кайло и даёт ему очень странные советы о том, что и как нужно делать.





	Как ухаживать за учеником ситха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Court an Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163690) by [Redleafmornings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings). 



Глава первая

  
**С** ноук неторопливо поднял гигантскую руку и широким жестом обвёл зал, хотя перед ним стоял только Хакс:  
  
— Генерал, уверен, вы знаете, зачем я вас вызвал.  
  
Голографическая проекция восседала на троне и сверлила его тяжёлым взглядом, как будто выискивала малейшие признаки смятения. Хакс, сохраняя маску бесстрастия на лице, слегка кивнул: ответить «нет» — значило расписаться в собственной слабости.  
  
— Тогда перейдём сразу к делу. Вам хорошо известно, что мой ученик талантлив, сообразителен, здоров и обладает высокой чувствительностью к Силе. Остаётся только удивляться тому, что при ваших, генерал, незаурядных тактических способностях, мне приходится подталкивать вас к очевидному шагу.  
  
Если уж на то пошло, Хакс всё меньше понимал, зачем его вызвали, но ещё раз торжественно кивнул, словно соглашаясь: да, не дело, что так получилось.  
  
Сноук держал паузу, и Хакс понял, что кивка оказалось недостаточно. По мере продвижения по служебной лестнице он хорошо освоил искусство говорить обтекаемо, чтобы давать людям те ответы, которых они ожидали:  
  
— Просто я не знал, как приступить к осуществлению проекта, Верховный лидер.  
  
Когда на покрытом шрамами лице Сноука отразился чистейший восторг, Хакс заподозрил, что как-то очень неудачно подобрал слова. Никогда прежде Верховный лидер не демонстрировал такого к нему расположения, ни разу за всё время службы. И впервые Хакс, стоя перед Верховным лидером, чувствовал сильное беспокойство.  
  
— Нужно было прийти ко мне. Откуда тот, кто едва вылупился из яйца, может знать, что нужно делать?  
  
Сноук сложил пальцы домиком и слегка наклонился, как будто собирался поделиться секретом:  
  
— Обязательно подчеркивайте достоинства, которые он может найти привлекательными. Например, упомяните, что живёте в просторных офицерских апартаментах и можете отрастить яркое декоративное оперение. Оно наверняка привлечёт его внимание, так что при всяком удобном случае демонстрируйте ему свою окраску. Расскажите, какие мягкие у вас перья, и позвольте почувствовать их прикосновение. Проведите ими по его лицу, чтобы напомнить, что птенцы унаследуют красочную расцветку. Потом можете послушать рассказ о том, как он работает с Силой, не забывая пощипывать губами его уши — в знак внимания к услышанному.  
  
Впервые в жизни Хакс не мог найти слов.  
  
К сожалению, Сноук подумал, что тот молчит, потому что хочет получить ещё какие-нибудь наставления:  
  
— Чтобы должным образом ухаживать за своим избранником, как можно чаще приносите ему еду и кормите обязательно с руки: так вы покажете, что пища не отравлена. Пока он ест, можете начать ласкать его нос — это очень возбуждает. Я буду крайне удивлён, если он не откликнется на подобные знаки внимания.  
  
Хакс внимательно прислушивался к каждому совету, не зная, как сказать Сноуку, что проблема не только в его нежелании совокупляться с Кайло, но и в том, что от их возможного союза вообще не могут появиться дети. Впрочем, призрачный шанс вклиниться в речь Сноука уже пропал — тот с головой ушёл в рассуждения и, похоже, вспоминал те дни, когда сам за кем-то ухаживал:  
  
— Как можно чаще зазывайте его к себе. Кайло будет впечатлён вашей настойчивостью, даже если поначалу ответит отказом. Приглашения можно присылать восемь или даже девять раз в день. Первые несколько встреч лучше посвятить тому, чтобы хорошенько почистить его перья — это часть подготовки к спариванию. Уложите его перья, вылижите кожу дочиста — видит Сила, он недостаточно тщательно ухаживает за собой. Повторяйте ритуал раз за разом, пока не заметите, что он начинает распушать оперение — тогда можете выставить напоказ гениталии, утверждая своё превосходство. Если Кайло отнесётся к этому спокойно, значит, он готов к совокуплению. Пусть Кайло станцует для вас — тогда яйцо опустится ниже, и вам проще будет его оплодотворить. Дальше, думаю, разберётесь.  
  
Сноук покровительственно кивнул, по-видимому, очень довольный собственными советами и гордый тем, что решил вмешаться и помочь ученику найти себе пару.  
  
Хакс с трудом заставил себя собраться и кивнуть в ответ, даже сумел прикинуться заинтересованным, несмотря на захлёстывающий ужас.  
  
Он подумал, что если следовать советам Сноука буквально, то Рен рано или поздно отвергнет ухаживания, а вот его ни в чём нельзя будет упрекнуть. Честно говоря, это был превосходный план: нужно только во всём слушаться Сноука, и тогда получится избежать ответственности за несостоявшийся союз.  
  
— Мудрый совет. Я непременно буду ему следовать на каждом этапе ухаживания. Благодарю вас, Верховный лидер.  
  
Голограмма исчезла, и Хакс остался обдумывать информацию, которую предпочёл бы вовсе не знать.  
  


Глава вторая

  
Кайло был очень расстроен. Миссия увенчалась успехом, но Верховного лидера это, кажется, совсем не интересовало. Он всё время расспрашивал о генерале: заметил ли Кайло, насколько тот квалифицированный офицер, заметил ли он, что Хакс — один из самых высоких представителей своего вида на «Финализаторе».  
  
Как будто заслуги Кайло были ничтожны по сравнению с заслугами генерала.  
  
Когда встреча закончилась, Кайло едва не дымился от возмущения. Он ни в чём не уступал генералу, и вообще, тот никогда не смог бы достичь подлинного величия, потому что слишком привык нянчиться с Первым Порядком.  
  
Столкнувшись с генералом, он рассердился ещё сильнее.В наброшенной на плечи шинели тот походил на хорохорящуюся птичку — маленькую и слабую.  
  
— А, Рен, вы уже вернулись.  
  
Кайло был впечатлён тем, насколько вкрадчиво прозвучали эти несколько слов. Маска скрывала гримасу отвращения, но были и другие способы показать генералу свою неприязнь:  
  
— Вас это не касается.  
  
Вышло — спасибо вокодеру — злобно, и раздражение на лице генерала приятно порадовало, лучшего и пожелать было нельзя.  
  
— Известно ли вам, что мне принадлежат самые просторные апартаменты на «Финализаторе»?  
  
Генерал пытался в чём-то его превзойти? Немыслимая самонадеянность. Что значил для Кайло размер каюты, если его окружала Сила, пронизывающая всё сущее?  
  
— Меня не волнуют мирские блага.  
  
Почему-то Хакс, услышав его ответ, ещё сильнее задрал нос:  
  
— Даже мои волосы? Говорят, у них очень яркий цвет.  
  
Какая-то новая тактика запугивания? Кайло на мгновение задумался, не заглянуть ли в разум генерала, но сдержался из-за строгого запрета Сноука. А что если Хакс каким-то не совсем понятным образом над ним издевается?  
  
— Цвет ваших волос, разумеется, меня тоже не волнует.  
  
Хакс выглядел настолько самодовольно, что Кайло почувствовал всплеск ярости.  
  
— В таком случае, когда у вас появится свободное время, зайдите в мою каюту — расскажете о своей миссии.  
  
Хакс развернулся, как-то странно встряхнул волосами и ушёл, оставив позади совершенно сбитого с толку Кайло.  
  


Глава третья

  
Хакс успел отправить Кайло полдюжины приглашений, а ведь едва настало время ланча. Безуспешный штурм продолжался уже три дня. Если честно, стоило Хаксу заговорить о размере каюты или цвете своих волос, как за этим следовала вспышка гнева Кайло.  
  
Вот почему Хакс очень удивился, когда, после пяти отказов, шестой запрос на встречу был принят.  
  
Они позавтракают вдвоём.  
  
Настало время кормить Кайло с ладони и покусывать его уши. Может, стоит ещё потереться волосами о его лицо — это уж точно его отпугнёт.  
  
Хакс приказал доставить в свои личные покои особые блюда — те, которые можно было брать пальцами. Он превратит происходящее в фарс: для этого достаточно начать запихивать угощение Рену в рот.  
  
Хакс был уверен, что Рен согласился на встречу только для того, чтобы остановить происходящее — и это играло ему на руку. Сноуку будет не в чем упрекнуть Хакса, и потому он весь свой гнев обратит на ученика. А Хакс сможет прекратить тратить время попусту.  
  
Он вернулся к себе пораньше и расставил закуски на небольшом кофейном столике. Затем расчесал волосы, убедившись, что на них не осталось геля, и, наконец, снял перчатки. Он был готов к предстоящему безумию, а на случай, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, припрятал за дверью бластер, чтобы задержать Рена, пока тот не успокоится.  
  
Когда зажужжал интерком, Хакс подошёл к двери, чтобы ответить: пусть их странное ухаживание хотя бы начнётся правильно.  
  
Как он и надеялся, влетевший в комнату Кайло уже был в ярости.  
  
— Что всё это значит, генерал?  
  
Кайло стоял посреди комнаты, стараясь выглядеть устрашающе, и его голос дрожал от едва сдерживаемых чувств.  
  
Не было смысла ходить вокруг да около: возможно, честный ответ быстрее его оттолкнёт.  
  
— Я пытаюсь ухаживать за вами, Рен. Или вы не обратили внимания на мягкость моих волос?  
  
Хакс с затаённым ликованием ждал вспышки ярости в ответ на свои слова. Только вот Рен не взвился от гнева, а застыл как изваяние.  
  
— Генерал.  
  
Вокодер искажал интонации, но всё равно было слышно, как глубоко Рен потрясён.  
  
— Продолжайте, — сказал он наконец и поднял руки к маске. Раздалось шипение, и Хакс впервые увидел молодое, довольно привлекательное лицо Рена. Взглянув на мягкие губы, Хакс мимолётно подумал, что кормить его с руки окажется не так уж неприятно. Волосы Рена волнами обрамляли лицо, и Хакс спросил себя, почему Сноук решил, что ученик недостаточно за собой ухаживает.  
  
Хакс усилием воли очистил разум от всех тёплых мыслей, которые нахлынули на него при виде волос Рена. Кайло до сих пор не сбежал, но то, что сейчас произойдёт, подтолкнёт его к этому.  
  
— Садись на диван, я покормлю тебя завтраком.  
  
Кайло нахохлился, но сел, продолжая смотреть настороженно.  
  
— Только учти, что подмешивать мне в пищу яд бесполезно. От этого я не умру.  
  
Хакс едва не улыбнулся, подумав, что Сноук всё-таки знает своего ученика.  
  
Он не стал отвечать, а просто сел рядом с Кайло, взял немного густой протеиновой массы, скатал её в шарик, а потом прижал к его губам. Рот Кайло в самом деле оказался очень мягким — и Хакс скользнул по его нижней губе подушечкой большого пальца.  
  
Кайло прикрыл глаза и аккуратно взял губами шарик, а потом прожевал и проглотил.  
  
Хакс продолжил его кормить и вынужден был признать, что процесс и в самом деле оказался слегка возбуждающим. На самом деле, даже слишком возбуждающим. Ему каждый раз приходилось наклоняться ближе, чтобы скормить Кайло очередной кусочек пищи, а тот время от времени быстро и аккуратно облизывал его пальцы.  
  
Хакс всегда носил перчатки, поэтому остро чувствовал каждое прикосновения языка, широкими мазками проходившегося по подушечкам пальцев.  
  
Пришло время удвоить усилия — поэтому, скормив последний кусочек угощения, Хакс вытер пальцы о тунику Рена и начал нежно гладить его нос — от переносицы и до самого кончика, снова и снова. Кайло открыл один глаз, поощрительно хмыкнул, а потом ещё сильнее откинулся назад.  
  
Хакс ещё немного придвинулся, взялся за подлокотник дивана и склонился над Кайло так, чтобы пройтись волосами по его лицу:  
  
— Видишь, какие мягкие? Разве тебе не хотелось бы чувствовать их прикосновение снова и снова?  
  
Он услышал сдавленный кашель, но Кайло не оттолкнул его, а потихоньку перетащил к себе на колени, уютно уместив на заднице руки, которые раньше казались Хаксу несоразмерно большими.  
  
— Хотелось бы.  
  
Стратегия не сработала. Происходило что-то странное, но Кайло принимал всё совершенно спокойно, словно рутину. Хаксу нужно было срочно сбавить обороты, пока его тело не начало откликаться. И то, что он сидел на коленях Кайло, вовсе не способствовало душевному равновесию. Ни с того ни с сего Хакс вдруг осознал, какие широкие у Кайло плечи.  
  
— Может, расскажешь мне о своей последней миссии?  
  
Кайло откашлялся, и Хакс ощутил его очень явный интерес ко всему происходящему.  
  
— Уверен, что тебе хочется меня послушать?  
  
Хакс представил себе поток глупостей, которые наверняка на него обрушатся — и сказал себе, что это точно поможет ему опомниться.  
  
— Прошу, расскажи.  
  
Он наклонился вбок, что прихватить губами мочку огромного уха. Кайло застонал, и Хакс строго сказал себе, что это его не возбуждает.  
  


Глава четвёртая

  
Кайло получил от Хакса восьмое за день сообщение — остальные он пропустил, пока тренировался. Ещё одно приглашение в личные покои генерала. Не то чтобы Кайло не был заинтересован — его интересовали все предложения генерала, а внимание Хакса очень льстило, даже если и принимало порой причудливые формы.  
  
Кайло знал, что он и Хакс родились на разных планетах — возможно, то, что казалось ему странным, было для жителей Арканиса нормой, а сам генерал, как человек достойный, привык придерживаться традиций. Он, конечно, тщательно соблюдал все ритуалы ухаживания.  
  
До недавнего времени Кайло был очень одинок, поэтому с нетерпением ждал каждого свидания. Они с Хаксом начали сотрудничать, между ними зародилось уважение. Теперь Кайло тоже интересовался делами Первого Порядка — потому что Хакс стал для него важен.  
  
Теперь Кайло реже ел из рук Хакса, зато они перебирались на диван и долго, страстно целовались — а потом он засыпал, пока Хакс гладил его нос.  
  
Всё чаще случались долгие беседы, во время которых Хакс покусывал его уши или целовал и вылизывал шею. Кайло при этом не только возбуждался сам, но и чувствовал ответное возбуждение Хакса — а потому был уверен, что тот не играл с ним.  
  
Он ещё сильнее в этом уверился два дня тому назад, когда они стали любовниками, потому что Хакс точно не смог бы сымитировать  _такой_  оргазм.  
  
Кайло улыбнулся и принял приглашение.  
  
Вызов к Верховному лидеру нарушил миг умиротворения. Одно из двух: или его отправят в очередную миссию, отрывая от недавно зародившихся отношений, или же его ждёт выговор, приправленный ударами силовой молнии. Ни то, ни другое не прельщало, но медлить было себе дороже.  
  
Дурное предчувствие усилилось, когда он увидел, что Хакс уже ждёт за дверями голозала.  
  
— Генерал.  
  
Его голос, даже искажённый вокодером, звучал тепло, Хакс улыбнулся в ответ — и они вошли в зал.  
  
Вскоре появилась голограмма и, немного померцав, обрела чёткость.  
  
— А, генерал, что ж, я по достоинству оценил ваши успехи, но почему, несмотря на ваши шалости, Рен ещё не вынашивает птенцов?  
  
Хакс облизнул губы и как будто даже выцвел, а вот Кайло враз успокоился. Учитель благословил их союз — это превосходило самые смелые его надежды.  
  
— Я не знаю точно почему, Верховный лидер. Нам просто нужно приложить больше усилий, — ответил Хакс, прежде чем Кайло успел вставить хоть слово о том, что они оба мужчины.  
  
Сноук повернул к нему гигантскую голову и несколько раз кивнул.  
  
— Помни, Кайло Рен: чтобы яйцо опустилось и заняло нужное положение, ты должен танцевать как можно усерднее.  
  
— Конечно, Верховный лидер.  
  
Ответить так было безопаснее всего, а выяснить, что имеет в виду Сноук, можно было и позже.  
  
Ещё несколько странных комментариев — и встреча закончилась.  
  
— Яйцо?  
  
— Я думаю, он рассчитывал на то, что наша связь принесёт более ощутимые плоды.  
  
Кайло вытянул руку и положил её на плечо Хакса, безмолвно его поддерживая. Напряжение оставило Хакса — следствие той близости, которую они сейчас делили — и он сказал:  
  
— Думаю, мы можем опробовать технологию сращивания генов.


End file.
